KP:AD Cold Hearted
by SDZero
Summary: 3nd story in the KP:AD series. A murder in Montana brings up a piece of Dr. Director's past. Can Kim discover the reason behind her madness or will Isaac Cal lose control and send the world into the next ice age? Please review and comment!
1. Chapter 1

An isolated ranch in Montana

Deep in the heart of Montana, the son of a ranch owner was emptying a bag of feed into a troff for his father's goats. Just hearing the pellets bounce off the metal sheet of the troff was enough to make the goats come running in for their share, some on two legs, some even thanking Isaac Cal for the food. "Ah, come on now, you know I still ain't used to hearing goats talk," he said. He never knew what his father did to the food to cause these mutations but since the goats didn't seem to upset about it, Isaac felt it wasn't any of his business. His father was all the family Isaac ever knew, hell, in his entire life he's only seen about six other people and never been with any of them for longer than a day. He'd do anything for his father and that included the special chores that come up every now and again.

The two way on Isaac's belt suddenly went off. "Isaac, boy! I can use yer help here!" his father's voice crackled out. A moment later, the roof of the barn suddenly exploded and what looked like a giant earthworm poked it's head out from the hole. "Better bring that help pronto!"

Isaac yanked the two way from his belt and pressed down the button. "On my way, pa!" Tossing the hunk of yellow plastic to the ground, Isaac dashed toward the barn, his body quickly freezing the air around him into a frost that coated his entire body. Once fully frozen, he began to skate on the ice he was forming on the ground to pick up speed. Isaac Cal, devoted son of former mad scientist Pa Sig Cal, was born to be a living doomsday weapon for his father's mad desire to destroy the world. His simple life would end the next day.

Kim Possible, Shego, Wade, Ron, Yori, and other characters from Kim Possible are property of Disney. Some characters are original. Kim Possible: Altered Destines is series of stories based off the events of Old Family Ties and New Beginnings, PRISM Predicament, and Awakenings.

Kim Possible: Altered Destinies

Cold Hearted.

Chapter 1

Isaac just stood there, scratching the back of his head. His father was fine but he wasn't able to freeze the mutant earthworm fast enough and the generator was crushed during the fight. "Gee pa, I'm awful sorry bout the generator. I lost sight of the head for just a second and..."

Dr. Sigmund Cal waved off his still defrosting son as he curbed a chunk of frozen earthworm aside with the tip of his boot. "Now you hush up, boy. You did good just like y'always do. Yer old man just needs to keep better track of his medicine, is all. I didn't even know what I was doing till I already pumped all them radioactive isotopes into that lil' grub. Just clean up while I go into town and pick up a new generator, kay?"

Isaac's faced beamed with joy when his father praised him and nodded frantically. "Oh sure pa, I'll have the barn shining like new before you get back. I'll even start fixin' the roof!"

Sig laughed and shook his head, always impressed with his son's eagerness. "Don't go overdoing it now, sweeping up these worm chunks is good enough. Now don't go eating anything, I'll be cooking some more of that chicken tonight."

"But we had chicken four days straight!"

"Boy that chicken was ten feet tall! We don't keep eatin' it, it'll go bad before you know it. Now just clean up here and I should be back long fore sundown."

Driving down the dirt road from his ranch, Dr. Cal adjusted his rearview mirror to take a look at himself. His hair has gone stark white, the grey stubble on his face just magnified the wrinkles on his face. He was old, too old to be making monsters and too old to be a proper father to his active son. Sig thought about sending his son out into the world, he was old enough, a nineteen year old man should see more of the world than just a house, a barn, and some animal pens. The sad truth was that the ranch was more a prison to Isaac than it was a chance for salvation them both all those years ago. As he merged to the paved street, he began to remember that turning point in his life, the birth of his son.

It was 1989, the Berlin Wall had been reduced to bricks and pebbles just a month ago and Pa Sig Cal was using the last bit of the money the Soviet government had given him to create what he thought would be the ultimate weapon against the all living things in the world. Deep in his underground laboratory in the jungles of South America, Cal was awaiting the completion of his doomsday weapon as the incubation chamber had reached the final stage of development. It was then that the blast doors to his lab sudden flew off it's hinges from a massive explosion and in the wake of it's destruction was his arch nemesis, Susan B. Allen and a teenage Betty Director at her side. "Well, well, Pa Sig Cal. Hasn't anyone told you yet that the Soviets have folded?" Susan asked, her blonde crew cut slowly having lost it's luster over the years.

Cal leaned over the railing of his control booth and leered down at the two uniformed agents of A.U.N.T.I.E. "Tan my hide, is that you Sue? I see you brought yer little cycloptic pet with you too. Ain't you never heard of child endangerment?"

Betty gritted her teeth and stamped her foot forward. "I'm her protégée, you corn-feed bumpkin!" she shouted.

Susan braced her arm over Betty's chest and slowly pushed her back. "Don't let him rile you up Betty, that's exactly what he wants," she warned before turning her attention back to the mad scientist. "It's over Sigmund! It's been a good twenty years but the game is over! The Soviets have lost, capitalism will soon take over Russia and China and you'll be rotting in a prison for your treasonist crimes. So tell me Siggy, how can someone from America's heartland fall so far from the amber waves of grain." Betty tried to hide her cringe; if there's one thing she hoped never to learn from her mentor, it was those corny sayings.

Dr. Cal gave out an old fashion country gut laugh. "I don't give two squats bout no Commies and I ain't got no love for my home neither. All I care about are my monsters and since the reds want me to make them so bad, I figure I'll make the best one yet as a little going away gift! But don't worry ladies, I got something for you, too!" he declared before pulling a switch.

Before they knew it, a net of lasers shot up in front of them, forming an impassable barrier between them and either Cal or the incubation chamber. Susan simply cracked a smile and unsheathed her knife. "Cal, this old trick again? You might be a whizz at monster making but your none too SHARP with security!" she quipped, punctuating her pun by tossing her knife in the gap between the lasers into a power box just a few feet away. The lasers fizzled out to nothing and Susan wasted no time in launching her grappling hook onto some pipes hung over Cal's control booth. "You try and stop that incubation chamber from hatching, I'll handle Siggy!" she instructed Betty before zipping off the ground.

Pa Sig tried to run back to his escape hatch but Susan tackled him to the ground with ease. "Yer too late! You might have me but you can't stop my monster!"

Susan grabbed him by the collar and yanked his face closer to her's. "What have you made, you mad man!?"

Cal laughed as the sirens sounded the end of the final phase of incubation. "Well, seeing as I ain't got to worry about stabbing my old bosses in the back anymore, I made this new monster to be a real world killer! Soon, every crop, animal, and soon person on this planet will keel over dead in the new ice age and your little sidekick is going to feel it first! It's great, I'm going to take out the whole dang planet, not with a bang, but with a burr!"

Susan looked over to the incubation chamber slowly opening with Betty looking into it, frozen with uncertainty. She slammed her old enemy against the metal floor and pulled him back up. "Tell me how to stop it!"

Cal groaned in pain but slowly chuckled. "It can't be stopped... it's all over for you!" There was a silence as Susan pulled her fist back to smash Sigmund's nose in until the sound of crying sent a strange chill up everyone's spine. "...What in tarnation is that?"

Susan pulled herself off of Sigmund and ran to the railing, amazed that Betty was carefully cradling what looked like a crying baby covered in ice from the incubation chamber. "Betty! What's going on down there?!"

Betty shook her head, never taking her eyes off the strange infant. "I... I don't know... I think this one's a dud!" she answered. Curious, Betty slowly brushed her gloved hand across the baby's forehead and the frost simply fell off it's skin. "It's just a baby! It's just covered in freezer flakes!"

It wasn't long until they were all gathered around the baby, looking at it as if it had five heads. With all the frost carefully brushed away, they saw that the baby was a boy and, for the most part, completely human. Dr. Cal didn't know what to think. "I... I guess some of... my hair or skin got into the chamber... and it ended up cloning me instead of making some big ice monster. My god... it's my son... I have a son..."

Sigmund reached out to take his new born boy but Betty cautiously clutched it close, not trusting her mentor's enemy. Susan spoke out. "It's ok Betty, I think he deserves to hold his son," she said. Betty slowly did so and when Sig held onto his son and watched as it slowly stopped crying, Susan saw the human side of Pa Sig that even he probably wasn't aware existed "You know Siggy, I don't feel right breaking up a family. So tell you what, instead of sending you to jail, I'm sending you home."

Both Sigmund and Betty looked at Susan as if she was the one with five heads. "What are you going on about, Sue?" Sig asked.

"Well, you're not getting anymore funding from the Commies so I think I can make this work. I'll set you and Junior here in a nice, isolated spot in Montana. You'll be taken care of by the government as long as you promise to stay on any medication we give you to keep those impulsive evil mannerisms of yours under control. I'm serious Sig, one more mutant monster army and you'll never see your son again."

Sigmund looked down at his son and nodded. "You got it Susan... and god bless you for the chance. I know it's only been a few minutes... but I can't see myself living without this boy of mine... my lil' Isaac. That's what I'll call him, Isaac Newton Cal."

All Susan could do was pull out her spy camera. "Well, end of an era. I say we take a picture to remember it."

Pa Sig chuckled to himself as he parked his car. It was such a strange twist of fate that his ultimate creation wasn't the death machine he had hoped for, but a new life that fixed his own. Everyday he was grateful for what Susan did for him but now he had to think about his son's well being. The government knew Isaac never stopped being the "Frost Fiend", it would be easy for satellites or federal agents to see him play around with his powers during their regular check ups on the ranch. He knew they wouldn't let Isaac have a normal life but there had to be someway to convince them. Just as he stepped out of the car, he heard a voice he hadn't heard in years. It was more mature but he recognized it on the spot. "Look at you, you old corn-feed bumpkin you. How's the bi-polar disorder treating you?"

Sig rolled out a laugh deep in his throat, he didn't have to turn around to see who it was. "Lil' Betty Director, what can I say, it has it's highs and lows. But dang, if the world ain't got the greatest sense of humor der ever was, I was just thinking bout you and Sue. You remember, our last lil' scrap in that god blasted jungle?"

Betty made her way toward him. "Oh, I remember. In fact, that's why I came looking for you. I want Isaac in my Liberty League."

Sig might not watch television anymore or read the papers but when you live almost twenty years as America's dirty little secret, you learn to pick up on some of the more important things going on in the outside world. He knew about the Liberty League but he never liked the idea. "Sorry, my son ain't gonna be in no super freak show. I appreciate the second chance but he deserves better, he deserves a normal life."

Betty laughed as she put her hand on Sigmund's shoulder. "You're still a funny little man, Siggy. You know that boy of yours can never be normal, but on my team, at least he would be helpful to this country."

Sigmund scowled and shrugged her hand off his person before turning around. "Nothing doin' Betty. I still can't believe what your doing, a super powered police force. If Susan was still in charge, she'd never let you do such a fool headed thing," he spat, trying to walk past her.

Without warning, Betty twisted Sigmund's arm behind his back and slammed him face down onto the hood of his car. "Two things, Siggy. One, I'm not with Global Justice anymore and two, that old battle ax is just some delusional throw back from the Cold War, just like you. And I wouldn't talk about fool headed if I were you. NORAD spotted you're pet worm busting your roof before your 'boy' took it out. That's in violation of your agreement to the government, we can lock you away for that. But I'm feeling generous. I'll let you off the hook as long as you tell you're FREAK of a son to join the Liberty League. Otherwise, I'll send your withered old ass into a nice, high security prison with lazy guards and long showers and have the Pentagon cut Isaac open and find out what makes him tick."

Sigmund tried to break free but he was old and Betty was trained to handle assailants twice her size. He tried to keep a strong front but the thought of losing his son made him tear up. "Damn it Betty... he's your godson."

"He's just another one of your petri dish abortions. I always thought it was funny you and Susan thought of him as a real person while I always considered him just another one of your monsters we should've taken down when we had the chance," Betty spat. She pulled Sigmund off the hood of his car and shoved him down to the ground, his shoulder ached terrible after it bounced off the asphalt of the parking lot. "Just think it over, Siggy. I'll be in touch."

It was almost midnight when Pa Sig finally got home. It took hours for him to finally calm down, he couldn't even muster the resolve to buy a generator like he planned. He looked at the house, no lights, Isaac must've gone to bed already. He turned off the ignition but his hands were still shaking badly; never in his life could he imagine sweet, young Betty to become such a monster. She might've spooked him but he wasn't going to give in to her. It was risky, but if he was going to give Isaac a normal life, it was time to break free from under America's thumb. He'd have to make some calls and cash in some old favors from some former KGB and maybe even a few old payers in the Chinese government but he was going to give Isaac his chance at living like a real human being even if it killed him. Once he finally got himself out of the car, he noticed there was a dim light coming from the barn. Making his way there, he saw a battery powered lantern set on top of a bale of hay and not to far from it, the back of a blonde woman. He slowly slipped his hand into his shirt. "Say, what'cha doin in my barn?"

The woman stood still but kept her back to him. "Oh, I was just lost and I saw this ranch. I was hoping to find a phone to call a taxi," she said.

Sig wasn't going to take any chances with women tonight, not after what Betty did to him. He pulled out a firearm of his own design from the shoulder holster under his shirt. "Lady, we're a good five miles from the main road and another fifteen from anything resembling civilization. Now don't pile on me this horse hockey and call it apple pie, whatcha doin here?" The woman moved her arms but that just made Sigmund get a firm grip on the trigger. "None of that now. Just turn real slowly and show me them pretty eyes of yours, then we'll talk."

She slowly turned herself around and if old Pa Sig was twenty years younger, that face would've knocked him for a loop. Instead, it was the whole package that made him forget he was even holding a gun. The woman looked good enough to be on late night television, the kind of womanly beauty that gives innocent boys their first impure thoughts. She was Marilyn Monroe, she was Betty Page. When Sig Cal finally pulled himself back to his senses, he finally knew better; she was the devil here for his soul. "Well, well farmer brown, aren't you the sweet talker. So you going to shoot me or you going to force yourself on me first?" she asked teasingly.

"Who sent you, woman."

"The Muffin Man. Maybe you know him, he lives down Drury Lane."

Sigmund scowled at the girl's insolence, it was as if staring down the wrong end of a gun didn't even worry her. "Was it the government?"

"Bingo grandpa. You're tax dollars hard at work, well, hardly working right now."

"Why? Cause of the earthworm? If you people just up my dosage like I told ya over seven years ago, maybe there wouldn't be this many slip ups."

"Sorry, but they sent me because of your precious boy. Doesn't matter anyway, all I know is that I'm under their thumb and only way I'm getting free is by killing you."

The direct approach, not even lying about what she was going to do. It made him nervous; there was no way she was walking out of there as long as he was still breathing. "Betty sent you, didn't she? I'll tell you what I told her; she ain't putting my boy in some freak show to be her dog!"

"Not your choice to make, old timer. Betty promised me this will be the last job I'll ever be forced to do for the government and I'm not going to let some old fart ruin it. See, I liked the idea at first about being released early from prison."

Sigmund fired but the death beam missed it's target. If he had made the thing to fire bullets, then her dodging it would've made some sense, even if she was only ten feet from him. But for her to dodge a shot going the speed of light, she must've been reading his body language the whole time, just waiting for her moment. She sprang up from under his field of vision and slapped the ray gun from his hand. "It's rude to interrupt someone's story," she scolded before slamming her knee into his solar plexus. After he dropped to the floor, clutching his badly aching body, she continued, walking around him like a vulture circling a dying animal. "See, before I was arrested, I was Adrena Lynn, the death defying extreme stunt girl extraordinaire... well, till Kim Possible exposed that little fear I had of actually putting my life in danger."

When Pa Sig tried to crawl away, his efforts were rewarded with a hard kick to the ribs that flipped him over to his back. "But that didn't stop Uncle Sam from making me useful. After they sprung me, they pumped me full of no fear juice, totally took away any feeling of anxiety and fear I would've normally had when it looked like my fat was about to go into the fryer. Should've known there would be a catch; they needed the fast reflexes and acrobatic agility I used to ham it up for the saps watching on T.V. to do their dirty work all over the world. About a year later, out of the blue, Betty shows up and tells me I have my chance at getting out, be a free woman."

Dr. Cal didn't attempt anything but Lynn kicked him across the face for good measure, knocking out a tooth. "I didn't believe her at first but after seeing the papers, I knew she was being on the level with me. And that, Dr. Cal, brings us here, you on the floor." She stomped down roughly on his sternum. "Me standing over you." She then crushed the stiletto heel of her shoe in the dead center of his throat, forcing blood to spurt out his mouth in a final gasp for air. "Having some wholesome fun until I do the deed. But I guess I better get started before you die of old age." She then pulled out a switch blade from her back pocket. "Now then, let's get frrrEAKY!

The next day, miles away at the Crooked D ranch, Slim Possible could only shake his head at the mess his daughter Joss made of his robotic horses. In her never ending obsession to follow in Kim and Ron's footsteps of being a world hopping hero, she had outfitted two broken hair dryers to shoot homemade impact shells filled with a super adhesive derived from chewing gum. In less than ten minutes, all the horses were entangled in a mess of pink gunk. "Dang it Joss, you're thirteen years old! I thought you'd be more responsible by now with this little game of yours!"

Joss pouted, she hated it when her father called it a game. "I ain't playing around daddy! I'm good, real good, good enough to go with Kim on her adventures if ya just let me!" she pleaded.

Slim shook his head and crossed his arms. "Nothin' doin' young lady. Saving the world just is too dangerous a pass time for a girl your age and I'm sure yer cousin would agree."

She thrust out her head with a defiant glare. "Well let's call her then and let her decide!"

"We ain't gonna bug yer cousin fer this nonsense! Now get some solvent or a bag of ice and a hammer and get this junk off my horses!"

Before Joss could continue arguing with her father, something cold tickled the end of her nose. Looking up, she saw snowflakes slowly falling from the sky. "It's snowing? But it's got to be near ninety degrees out here."

Slim looked up and noticed the cloud of snowflakes was actually coming from a single direction and when he noticed which direction it was, his heart skipped a beat. "Joss... maybe you should call yer cousin... and tell her to come down here right quick. I think something mighty horrible just happened at the Cal Ranch... and god help us if she don't come in time."


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible, Shego, Wade, Ron, Yori, and other characters from Kim Possible are property of Disney. Some characters are original. Kim Possible: Altered Destines is series of stories based off the events of Old Family Ties and New Beginnings, PRISM Predicament, and Awakenings.

Kim Possible: Altered Destinies

Cold Hearted.

Chapter 2

In his frost covered form, Isaac skated into the vast plains, away from his home. He'd never gone any farther than a mile from the barn and had no idea where he was heading but all he wanted to do was put as much distance between himself and his home as quickly as possible. His mind was a haze, his entire life was crumbling around him like a melting igloo. Pa Sig was killed in the barn and left on display for Isaac to find. In one day he lost the only real person he ever cared about, the only family he ever truly ever knew. For the second time that day, he finally broke down to the ground, crying uncontrollably, cursing the world for being so unfairly cruel to him. "Why... did they have to kill him... what did we ever do to anybody?"

He was alone, a soul with no one to reach out to and an island in a vast ocean of grass. Oddly enough, in the middle of nowhere, he could feel a soft hand on his shoulder and a soothing voice brush against his ear. "Isaac, you can't do this to yourself."

Isaac whipped himself around, back against the grass and dirt, looking up to this woman with a kind smile and an eyepatch. "Who... who are you... how do you know my name?" he asked, wiping what has iced over from his nose.

Betty laughed and reached into the breast pocket of her suit jacket. "You were too young to remember and I was always too busy to visit but I'm your godmother Isaac," she explained as she took out a picture. "See, this was from when you were born. I might've changed a bit but that's me on the right."

She handed the photo to him and he rubbed the tears from his eyes to examine it clearly. "Well I'll be... that is you... and me... and... daddy. Even Aunt Sue is there too."

That last part caught Director by surprise. She tried her best t suppress her reaction but she could feel her fingers twitch. "Aunt... Sue... you mean Susan visited you?"

He nodded, handing back the picture. "Yeah... she pops in every once in a while, claiming she was checking up on us. Daddy... daddy never told me but I think she works for the government."

Betty nodded. "She does, in fact, she's the reason why you and your father were forced to live on that ranch. Isaac, my name is Betty Director and I want to help you."

Isaac quickly looked away and curled up into himself. "No... you can't help me... no one can help me... my daddy is dead."

"I know Isaac, but I can help. I might not be able to bring your father back but I can help take the pain away. The way I see it, I can do two things for you. One; I can find the person who killed your father and bring them to justice. They'll be tried, sentenced, and spend a long time in jail."

He slowly looked back up to Betty. "And... what's the other thing you can do for me?"

A sudden, chilling grin stretched across her face. "I'll take you to your father's killer and you can have your revenge."

Kim, Ron, and Shego all came together, for a change, hitching a ride with the ninjas since it was the fastest thing they could find on such short notice. Despite all the surveillance she had Wade set up in their building, Kim still wasn't sure if Ron was keeping his hands off Yori and the helicopter ride wasn't helping to sooth her jealousy. Ron leaned in between the pilot and co-pilot seat as he talked to Yori. "So, what part of ninja training is flying an unlicensed stealth copter?" he asked.

Yori laughed. "Oh, Ron-san, always with your American style jokes. Naturally, I must train myself in many things so that I may always be prepared for any given situation. I only regret that the others and myself and already committed to a surveillance operation in Las Vegas. It seems two yakuza bosses are arriving for a leisurely vacation after a set of Yen printing plates had been reported stolen."

"Oh, well, gotta do what you gotta do, I guess. Maybe next time though," he offered before Kim yanked him back by his shirt collar.

"You heard her Ron, she's busy," she scowled.

Ron tugged at his collar after being released, trying to ease the pain from his neck. "Wow KP, what's got into you?" he asked before taking his seat.

Shego chimed in. "Yeah, you've been really on edge this last week. I thought you promised us you wouldn't let Director's Liberty League get to you."

Kim shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Yeah... I did. Sorry, I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Nightmares?" Shego asked with sincere concern.

Kim nodded. "Yeah... actually, just one nightmare, repeating itself. It's nothing."

"Last time you had a bad dream..."

"I'm not going to get killed again, Shego, trust me... no one's getting killed... not while I'm still around."

Suddenly the red light went off and Shego was the first on her feet, adjusting the straps of her parachute. "Alright princess, time to fly."

None of them hesitated, they all jumped out the side of the helicopter and started free falling to Earth until they pulled their ripcords. Directly below them, they could see a barn with a hole in the roof and surrounded by miles of snow. "Uncle Slim told me everything on the phone. Isaac has some kind of cold based power but he never uses them. He and his father just live here alone, just keeping to themselves. We know why the snow storm suddenly happened, we're here to figure out why Isaac made it happen and try and keep him from doing an encore."

Ron squinted his eyes. "Hey, it looks like there's a trail or something going off in that direction," he said, pointing to the edge of the snow field.

Kim turned her attention there and nodded. "Yeah, good eye Ron. I'm guessing if one of us follows that trail, we'll find Isaac."

"Cool, so who's going to follow the trail?" he asked. Kim just smiled at Ron and it eventually sank in. "What? Why me?"

"Finders keepers. You found the trail, you'll be the one keeping on Isaac's heel."

"That tanks, why can't Shego follow him, she's got fire power."

Shego smirked. "Because I got more balls than you to say no to Kimmie?"

Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Shego might have the fire power but she's pretty lazy, not to mention slow," she said with a playful smile

Shego glared at the back of Kim's head and gnashed her teeth. "Hey!"

"But you have Mystic Monkey Power, you can follow that ice trail on foot faster than either of us and you have more restraint if you have to throw down also."

Ron nodded, the assessment made enough sense for him. "Alright Kim, I'll keep in touch if I find anything."

"Thanks Ron."

Once they hit the ground, or rather the snow covering the ground, Ron unlatched his parachute and went off running. He wasn't turning into a blur like Tara in her Velocity suit but he was fast enough to be the safe bet for a marathon. Shego and Kim, meanwhile, decided to check the barn first since the hole on the roof looked too mangled to be Pa Sig's future skylight window. Before they stepped past through the barn doors, Kim stopped suddenly and sighed. "Alright Joss, come on out." she said with her head thrown back.

Slowly, from around the corner of the barn, Joss stepped out into the open with her head hung low. "How did you know I was here?" she asked meekly

Kim shook her head. "You left footprints in the snow. Joss, what are you doing here?"

Joss perked her head back up, trying to put on a confident, serious face for her cousin. "Well, we might not visit these folk too much but the Crooked D is the closet thing the Cal Ranch has to neighbors and neighbors stick together! Besides, I've meet Isaac, he's too much of a push over to be any real danger."

Shego shook her head. "Kid, he just made a winter wonderland in the middle of Montana in the spring. You don't have a clue what he can do if he put his mind to it."

The smaller Possible glared at Shego. "At least he never brainwashed a bunch of scientists and locked me up in a jail cell!"

The former villainess rolled her eyes and tossed her head back. "Not gonna let that go, are you?"

Kim stood between the two, arms outstretched. "Alright, we can't change the past but we do need to check out the barn. Shego, you check the back and I'll check the front with Joss. You find anything, just call me over and I'll do the scanning, got that?"

Shego just waved her off and went inside the barn. "Whatever."

Kim sighed and followed her inside with Joss at their heels. "You know Kim, since I'm a lot older now and you were about my age when you stopped your first world domination plot, I was wondering if I could..."

Kim shook her head as she took out her Kimmunicator and set it on scan mode. "No."

"But Kim."

"No Joss."

"Why not?"

"Because you're inexperienced. You're not ready."

"How can you say that? I helped you during that whole Lazy C business. Besides being a cheerleader, what kind of training did you have?"

Even while scanning the area, Kim didn't miss a beat. "I had six years of martial arts before Nana Possible moved to Florida, twelve years of gymnastics if you count the Pre-K gym, and I had baby twin brothers to deal with for longer than I'd have liked. Trust me, when I was your age, stopping a world domination plot was cake. Besides, putting hypnotic messages in alphabet oatmeal was a horrible idea for world domination, serious D-list villainy."

Joss pouted. "You still stopped him..."

Kim suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Hmm... something's registering here. Looks organic... under the snow... it's leading to the icebox."

"What is it?"

Kim switched off the scanning function and slowly advanced toward the icebox. "Don't know. We're going to have to take a look and see." As Kim got closer, she noticed the icebox was already opened. She signed for Joss to stay where she was as she slowly approached the small refrigerator. Suddenly, the smell hit her like a wet towel, a foul stench like expired meat. It was bad but she shook it off and finally made it to the icebox. She wished she didn't. "Oh... my... god..." Inside was Pa Sig Cal, bones snapped and bent in order to make him fit inside such a cramped space. His body was covered in cuts, some so deep that it seemed that a few internal organs were barely able to remain inside his body. It was a nightmarish display of sadism.

"Kim... you alright? You look like you saw a ghost," Joss observed.

Realizing Joss was there, Kim snapped her attention away from the gruesome scene and toward her cousin. "Joss, stay where you are!" she cried out.

Naturally, being told to stay away only caused Joss to get closer. "What in tarnation has got you so riled up Kim?"

"Joss, get back! Do not look in the ice box!" Kim ordered.

"Why not?"

From the entrance of the barn, they heard a voice call out. "Because murder is never pretty to look at."

Joss swung herself around as Kim sprinted to her side. Their guest was a woman in a black coat. Her white hair was a sign of her age, the crew cut style was a sign of her military past, and the scars on her face was a sign that she was not a woman to be trifled with. "Who the heck are you?" Joss asked.

The stranger looked at her and then to Kim. "Let me guess, I'm too late?" she asked, ignoring Joss completely.

Kim gave her a distrusting look and stepped to Joss's side. "To save that man's life? Yeah, I'd say we're all a little late for that." she responded sadly.

The woman shook her head. "I mean Isaac, he's already gone, isn't he?"

Knowing Isaac's name was making Kim even more suspicious. "Who are you, how do you know these people?"

"Just think of me as their landlord. If Isaac's not here, I have to find him, quickly."

Kim snapped from the pressure. "Not until you tell me what's going on! A man was brutally murdered here, his son has run off doing god knows what! If you know something, I want to hear it!"

Despite the fit, the stranger just brushed her off. "Sorry, but I have to go," she said as she turned back toward the exit. As she took one step, the ground in front of her exploded in green fire. She turned back around. "Perhaps a few minutes of my time won't hurt."

Kim approached the woman as Shego made her own advance toward the action, her hands still glowing with power. "Now tell me what you know and who you are."

There was a pause and the woman slowly looked up to the hole in the ceiling. "It was so much simpler back then. It was hard work, but simple to comprehend. Now everything is so damn confusing... maybe it's old age or maybe we just all got too damn cynical for our own good."

Kim lost her patience and grabbed at the lapel of her coat. "What is going on here!?"

The woman just closed her eyes. "Kim Possible, I am slightly familiar with the technology your communication device has so I'll tell you what you would've found out eventually with your scans and your hacker friend rummaging through federal databases. Dr. Sigmund Cal was murdered by Adrena Lynn."

The response was a bit shocking to Kim. The only time she ran into Lynn, she didn't lacerate someone and stuffed them in an appliance. "How can she be the killer? Why would she even do that?"

"Because she was ordered to do so... by Betty Director."

Isaac looked up at his supposed godmother with a confused expression. "Revenge? I... I don't know... I don't even know where to start looking for whoever did it."

Betty slunk down to his side, down on one knee and resting her hand against his chest. "But that's why I'm here my boy. To help you. Just agree to my modest proposition and you'll personally have your chance at revenge to the person that killed your father."

Despite Isaac's anger and desperation, he knew he didn't have the heart to go down that path. "I'm... I'm sorry. I can't hurt another living person... it goes against everything daddy taught me. Even if he is dead... I can't just go against what he taught me."

Director's head twitched suddenly from his response but she merely ignored it. "Your father only taught you such things because he felt guilty, guilty about his past. But he did those things in madness, he wasn't well in the head. You'll be doing it with a purpose, a noble purpose. I'm sure a good, upstanding American father like Sigmund taught you what it says in the bible; an eye for an eye."

Isaac's expression was vacant for a moment and then he finally shrugged. "Can't say I ever heard of that expression, actually," he admitted. "Sounds like a down right silly lesson though, a good way to make everybody blind. My daddy just taught me live and let live."

Betty quickly lost patience and she clutched his face aggressively, her nails pressing hard through the thin layer of frost on his flesh. "Listen to me, you little pissant! You were never really his son, you're not even a real human being. Look at you, you're a freak! A weapon born to kill everyone and everything. You were in that ranch because everyone was afraid of you and now your fake daddy is dead and no one in this world gives two rat shits about you! You still want to be daddy's little pacifist?"

Isaac cringed in pain, despite his outer layer of frost, the nails were piercing into his flesh. "Stop that... you're hurting me..."

A wicked laugh burst forth from Betty before she buried an extended knuckle just under his sternum, causing him to curl into himself in severe pain. "Boy, you haven't even begun to feel pain," she hissed as he tried to turn away from her, panting. "You think reminding you that your father gave birth to you by accident is painful? You think my insults and assaults are the worst I can do to you? No, your pain has just begun. If you try to blend into the general population, I'll expose you, everyone will be hunting the evil Frost Fiend. Even in your human form your very face will make women and children scream in terror, everyone who can muster the resolve will stop at nothing to put your head on a pike," she predicted as she rose to her feet.

"No... that's not true..."

"Silence!" she barked before jabbing one of her electric probes into the back of his neck by hand. He grimaced in pain but couldn't find the strength to reach for it. "As I was saying; even if you don't seek refuge with normal people, I'll make sure that you'll be plucked up and carted away to some government lab. You'll be a giant science project, every great mind will want to slice you open and play with your insides to see what makes you tick. And you'll be alive through the whole thing. It's really amazing actually, the miracles of medical science. You can be alive and conscious while people yank out your lower intestine and weigh them on a scale. I think you'll find the experience quite surreal." Slowly, Isaac tried to pull himself up only to receive a shock to the neck. He collapsed to the ground and the frost covering his body shattered off from the impact.

She laughed and kicked the back of his head. "Look at you, worthless, like your old man. Do you want to know who killed your father? It was a woman named Adrena Lynn, a woman who I hired to kill your father."

Isaac weakly shook his head. "No... you wouldn't... that ain't possible."

Betty smirked as she pressed a button on her wrist guard to shock him again. "Oh, it's true. It's too bad too, if only he agreed to force you to join my Liberty League, he might be alive today. Actually, that's a lie, I hated that old bastard as much as I hate you, I would've killed him either way. And he died like a dog, too. Lynn told me how he begged and cried at her feet while she was kicking him around, it was pathetic. But I suppose that's something you and your father actually have in common; neither of you have any real balls to do anything." Hate and anger began to boil over in Isaac and an unnatural growl rumbled in his throat as his body slowly began to reform the frost. Betty smiled slyly at the sight. "That's right... get mad."

After running a few miles, Ron, winded and aching from the waist down, could just make out two figures at the end of the trail of ice. His eyes couldn't see very clearly who it was exactly at that distance but his training had improved his vision in ways that allowed him to see past the surface. What he did see, he didn't like. "This is bad... very bad."

"Wait, can we back up for a second?" Kim asked, the revelation that was dropped on her was difficult for her mind to process. "That... that makes no sense whatsoever! Betty being wound up against vigilantes after my accident, I can understand. Abandoning Global Justice to make a team of heroes for the government, that's comprehendible. Even staffing it with my friends if nothing else than to get my goat, a stretch but not impossible. But hiring a hit man for an old retired mad scientist? That's... that's just ridiculous!"

As Shego and Joss stood by Kim's side, their guest suddenly seemed stricken with distress. "I know... this... this isn't the Betty I remember. She might've been rough around the edges the last time we meet but for her to do this? It's... so out of character. I thought she considered Isaac to be her godson, I thought she was glad Pa Sig Cal was retired and not causing anymore trouble. It's like she's not herself."

That statement sparked something in Kim's head. Suddenly, everything began to fall into place and she knew what was happening. As strange as it sounded, it was the only solution that made any sense. "That's it! That's exactly it! Wait... Ron is going after Isaac and if I'm right, Dr. Director will be with him."

Everyone looked at Kim as if she grew another head; none of them knew what she was going on about. "Alright kid, you lost me. But let's skip all the messy details and just tell me why Betty would be here after taking the trouble of sending Lynn to do the dirty work?"

"Because this whole thing is a set up for Isaac, she's here for the finishing touch. We have to get to them as fast as we can before it's too late."

Shego shook her head, trying to rattle off her confusion. "Hey, wait a minute. Too late for what? Kim, what aren't you telling us?"

Kim started for the door. "There's no time! I'll explain on the way but now we need a ride, fast!"

The stranger shrugged as she followed Kim. "I got a bike. Someone can ride the bit- I mean back seat but that's all I can carry."

Joss suddenly smiled smugly. "Good thing I brought Ol' Tornado with me, he can put anything you got to shame." she proclaimed.

The unknown woman turned to her and just arched an eyebrow. "My, aren't you an arrogant brat?"

Joss's lips curled into a snarl but her expression snapped back to normal when Kim whipped herself around toward the others. "Alright, here's the plan. Shego, you go with our friend and I'll ride Tornado with Joss. If I am right and Ron's already gotten to Dr. Director... we might actually have to save her from him."


End file.
